Les choses ne sont pas ce qu'elles semblent être
by Gavroche31
Summary: Voici un nouvel OS toujours 100ù Jisbon . Cette fois il est question de bureau fermé à clé avec seulement Jane et Lisbon à l'intérieur .


**Hello my friends !**

**Une idée ma soudainement traversée l'esprit et j'ai eus envies d'en faire un OS qui j'espère va vous plaire **

.

.

**BONNE LECTURE**

.

.

.

Lisbon et Jane étaient dans le bureau de celle ci . Le consultant avait fermé les stores ainsi que la porte à clé . Faut dire que pour ce dont ils avaient l'intention de faire, il ne valait mieux pas qu'il y est de spectateurs .

.

.

**Jane :** C'est quand vous voulez, Lisbon .

**Lisbon :** Oui, oui j'arrive . Vous êtes sur que c'est une bonne idée ?

**Jane :** Absolument !

**Lisbon :** Je le sens pas, moi ! Normalement on a pas le droit .

**Jane ;** Justement ! C'est le fait de braver l'interdit qui est excitant !

**Lisbon :** Je sens que je vais le regretter toute ma vie !

.

.

Elle poussa un long soupir et se mit en position .

.

.

**Jane :** Super ! Bon, au début on va commencer tout doucement pour s'échauffer et après on va corser la chose , OK ?

**Lisbon : **Si on commençait au lieu de parler!

**Jane :** C'est parti !

**.**

**.**

Non loin de là, Cho, Rigsby et Van Pelt étaient réunis autour du bureau de la rouquine et discutaient activement .

.

.

**Grace :** Qu'est ce qu'ils font d'après vous ?

**Rigsby :** Je sais pas . En tout cas ils ne veulent pas être dérangés .

** Grace :** Je donnerais cher pour le savoir .

**Rigsby :** On a cas aller écouter comme ça on sera fixé .

**Grace ; **Ouai … t'en pense quoi Cho ?

**Cho :** Je vous suis !

.

.

Les 3 acolytes se dirigèrent vers le bureau de Lisbon, en prenant soin de ne pas se faire remarquer .Van Pelt écouta à la porte .

.

.

**Rigsby :** Qu'est ce que tu entend ?

** Grace :** Chut ! J'entends de la musique .

**Cho :** Tu sais ce que c'est ?

** Grace ;** Non . Attendez … il y a le patron qui poussait un cri .

**Rigsby :** Tu penses qu'ils font ce que je pense ?

** Cho ;** Ca dépend ce que tu pense.

** Grace :** Chut les gars, j'entende plus rien !

.

.

Cho et Rigsby plaquèrent eux aussi leur oreille contre la porte .

.

.

**Dans le bureau**

.

.

** Lisbon :** Jane … Jane stop, j'en peux plus !

**Jane : **OK … on arrète .

.

.

Ils s'affalèrent tout deux sur le canapé tout en recouvrant une respiration normale .

.

.

**Lisbon :** C'était … génial !

**Jane :** Vous voyez que ce n'étais pas une mauvaise idée . Au moins ça défoule !

**Lisbon :** Faudra qu'on remette ça un jour .

**Jane :** Oai mais pour l'instant faut que ça reste secret .

**Lisbon :** C'est sur . Bon, maintenant que vous m'avez crevé, si vous alliez me chercher un café ?

**Jane :** A vos ordres, chef !

.

.

Il s'apprêtait à ouvrir la porte, quand la jeune femme l'interpella .

.

.

**Lisbon :** Au fait Jane, vous êtes une vrai bombe !

.

.

Le consultant eut un large sourire et ouvrit la porte … et tomba nez à nez avec le reste de l'équipe, qui visiblement écoutait au portes .

..

.

**Jane :** Heu … salut les gars, je peux vous aider peut être ?

**Grace :** C'est que … on était, heu … on …

**Cho :** On était inquiet de ne pas vous voir sortir du bureau donc on est venu écouter par nous même ce qui'il se passé .

**Jane :** Et donc ? Qu'est ce qu'on faisait d'après vous ?

**Rigsby : **Quelque chose qui nécessite de la tranquillité et de l'obscurité .

**Jane :** C'est à dire ?

.

.

Lisbon sortit à ce moment .

.

.

**Lisbon :** Je peux savoir ce qu'il se passe ici ?

**Jane : **Ces messieurs dame croient qu'on était en train de faire l'amour dans votre bureau !

.

.

Lisbon devint rouge pivoine tandis que les 3 autres agents n'osaient pas la regarder en face ? Seul Jane arborait un large sourire amusé .

.

.

**Lisbon :** Et vous ça vous fait rire ?

Jane : Faut dire que ça pouvait préter à confusion . Imaginez vous à leur place; un homme et une femme sont seuls, enfermés à clé dans un bureau don les stores sont fermés .

**Lisbon :** STOP ! Il y a intérêt pour votre matricule que personne d'autre n'est pensé ça ! Car si jamais il y a des rumeurs qui cour comme quoi on a … enfin bref, ce sera entièrement de votre faute !

** Jane :** Personnellement, ça ne me gênerais pas le moins du monde .

.

.

Il avait parlé d'un ton sérieux tout en fixant Lisbon intensément ..

.

.

Lisbon : Ben moi si !

.

.

Un raclement de gorge se it entendre .

.

.

Rigsby : Tout ça nous dit pas ce que vous faisiez .

Jane : Viens voir par toi même .

.

.

Ils entrèrent dans le bureau et furent surpris d'y découvrir un écran plat avec la console Wii et 2 manettes .

.

.

Jane : Étant donné que hier était l'anniversaire de Lisbon et comme je sais qu'elle ne s'amuse pas beaucoup en dehors du travail, je me suis permis de lui acheter la Wii avec 2 manettes et le jeu Just Dance 2, que nous venons d'essayer .

.

.

Les 3 agents se regardèrent, gênés .

.

.

Grace : Bon, dans ce cas on … on va retourner à nos bureaux .

Lisbon : C'est une excellente idée !

Jane : Bon bah moi je vais aller me faire un thé .

.

.

Ils retournèrent tous à leurs occupation tandis que Lisbon s'asseyait à son bureau, espérant de tout cœur que personne d'autre ne ce soit fait de fausses idées sur elle et Jane

.

.

. **FIN**


End file.
